Ezekiel Adams
|-|Pre-Confrontation= |-|Post-Confrontation= A character made by Cob/Bob for the Z-Evolution Arc (Title is a work in progress). A world where the worst kind of zombies that have the worst states and powers have taken over many countries, and yet humanity is doing just fine and thriving. Sure they can't eradicate every infected out there but it's not as if it's the end of the world... mostly. Disclaimer - Bob does not own any of the pictures unless they are hand-drawn. Summary (Note to self, make it so that it's literally a summary instead of a novella) It's natural to only care oneself after an epidemic that nearly wiped out a continent in the past. Ezekiel is one of the many who remained in the zombie infested provinces of America instead of attempting to move back to where civilization is. Despite humanity handling the zombie threat, he's one of the few who desires the free will to be able to do as he pleases. Thus he's quite selfish and inattentive, not caring and typically not the team player of the group. This stems mostly from the idea that he's better than most survivors for surviving and his experience with the twisted infected. His frequent exploits by interacting with the undead, typically placing himself close to them while covered in zombie guts made others wonder too if he just wanted fame or if he was insane. But despite his harsh nature he isn't necessarily a bad guy. He wasn't like most survivors that were naively idealistic or unconventionally barbaric in thinking. He might not be as cooperative but he does do his best to avoid needless or pointless deaths. Given the chance to discover more about the origins of the zombie virus showed an example of his few good points. His tenacity and determination to pull through with something he desires. Stats and Powers Tier: 9-A physically, 8-A with equipment | Likely higher wih powers Name: Ez, Zeke, Z Origin: Z-Evolution Gender: Male Age: 17 Classification: Human, Zombie, Infected Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical characteristics, Regeneration (Mid level), Imperceptibility (Can hide himself not just from zombies but other people and Evolved), Marksmanship, Improvisation, Disease immunity, Resistance to Chemical based attacks and effects, Resistance to Mind Manipulation (Could not be mind controlled) | Limited Molecular Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation (Periodic Table of elements), Regeneration (Mid-High), Durabiliy Negation, Chemical Manipulation, Poison Manipulation Attack Potency: Small Building Level physically (His punches were enough to knock around a man wearing a full on Riot Suit, said suit no-selled an explosion. Broke through armored walls that explosions only slightly weakened) | Multi-City Block Level (Using RAFAEL destroyed the Warmaster Tank which is leagues better than a conventional tank, RAFAEL destroyed a monster the size of a skyscraper when charged enough) | Likely higher, (Should be stronger in comparison to before), Can ignore conventional durability with Chemical based attacks Speed: Superhuman speed, faster than the eye could see (Can vanish from the sight of regular people | Faster than the eye, Supersonic (With guns) and Hypersonic with the RAFAEL | Hypersonic Lifting Strength: Class 10 Striking Strength: Class GJ Durability: Large Building Level (Was only slightly bothered by an explosion that took out his hiding spot. A misfire from RAFAEL did not disintegrate him but it wasn't a direct hit) regeneration makes him hard to kill | At least Large Building Level (Armor lowers total damage taken) | Small Town Level (Was able to survive a nuclear bomb that took out a city and a distant forest), regeneration enhanced Stamina: Endless, has never gone tired, finds little time for sleep Range: Melee range, dozens of meters and further with equipment Standard Equipment: A trademark pistol, a rocket launcher he kept from a dead commander called RAFAEL Intelligence: Clever enough to figure out enemy plans by putting himself on their shoes and imagining the battlefield, although not always the best methods he could improvise and think up of plans on the fly Weaknesses: Notable Attacks/Techniques: Key Regular | With weapons | With powers Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Zombies Category:Z-Evolution characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:COB's characters Category:Original Characters Category:Cob's Pages Category:Gun Users Category:Male Characters Category:Characters